In history class, the girl to boy ratio is $9$ to $9$. If there are $27$ girls, how many boys are there?
Answer: A ratio of $9$ girls to $9$ boys means that there is a group of $9$ girls for every group of $9$ boys. If there are $27$ girls, then there are $3$ groups of $9$ girls each. Because we know the ratio is $9:9$ , there must be $3$ groups of $9$ boys each. There is a total of $27$ boys in history class.